Instant Weasley
by loralee1
Summary: The twins invent, Harry goes to Diagon Ally, Snape suffers, ficlet.chapter 2 Snape has an epiphany. AU no HBP
1. Default Chapter

Instant Weasley  
  
By loralee  
  
"Harry, you have my Wizard's Oath that we aren't pranking you." said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, we made these specially for you. Dumbledore said you could go to Diagon Ally if you were in disguise." grinned George. Hesitantly Harry put the small candy in his mouth, it was minty. Nothing seemed to happen, no feathers, no dancing in place.   
  
Just then Ron ran into the room,  
  
"You guys ready to... Bloody Hell, Harry we're twins!" Harry rushed to the mirror sure enough he had Weasley red hair and a few freckles across his nose. He grinned and laughed and they all rushed to the kitchen where Dumbledore waited with Mrs. Weasley to inspect his disguise.  
  
"Hmm, well this is a surprise." said Dumbledore.  
  
"What's one more Weasley..." said Fred?  
  
"He'll blend right in.," said George.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and gave permission for Harry to accompany the Weasleys. Fred slipped a couple pieces of the candy to Dumbledore as they left.  
  
"They are debuting today in the store." added George with a grin.  
  
When Ron and Harry met up with Hermione, Luna and Neville the twins insisted they become 'Weasleys' also. Soon they came to the store and Harry notice a large sign in the window  
  
"New today 'Instant Weasley' FREE SAMPLES"   
  
The street was swarming with redheads. Harry looked at the twins  
  
"Blend right in?" They all had a good laugh.  
  
Severus Snape hated shopping; he hated shopping the day before term started even more, blasted brats everywhere screaming, laughing and being completely obnoxious. He was nearly mowed down as he exited the apothecary by a familiar red head.   
  
"Weasley..." he shouted and then realized it wasn't a Weasley that he knew.   
  
"Dear God, there can't be more of them can there?" he said to himself and then looked around into a sea of Weasley red hair. They were everywhere up the street, down the street, and coming out of the store across the way. He shook his head blinked his eyes and looked again. Still gaggles of Weasleys he apperated way with a small pop breathing heavily and wild eyed.   
  
By the time Snape walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts he had convinced himself that it was a hallucination brought on by overwork. A nap and a drink or four would remedy the situation. He had just stepped inside when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Severus, would you like to try one of these amazing candies?"   
  
Snape turned toward the headmaster sneer firmly in place cutting remark on the tip of his tongue to see the old man, blue eyes twinkling madly, long red hair and beard with a few freckles sprinkled across his nose. Snape's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he hit the floor in a dead faint. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Weasleys 

By loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing. I don't own anything if you sue you may have one slightly used 17-year-old son and you can't give him back.

Severus Snape sneered as the dinner dishes vanished from the Great Hall and were replaced by brightly wrapped candies. He looked closer at the candies and noticed writing scrolling around the wrapper gaily announcing _Happy Birthday Headmaster_.

Toying with the wrapper he debated eating one and looked down the table toward Dumbledore. What he saw was enough to make him drop the candy as if he were burned. Flitwick sitting between the Headmaster and himself had green hair and beard and the Headmaster was twinkling merrily and fingering his own lavender beard.

Furiously Snape looked toward the Gryffindor table. It had to be that blasted Potter and his groupies since the Weasley twins were gone.

The male Weasleys hair was bright blue and Grangers bubblegum pink and Potter himself, laughing at the other two, had red hair.

Snape was suddenly struck by how very much the boy looked like Lily. With that hair and those eyes, her eyes, the smile was hers.

How, he thought have I never noticed, that Potter is Lily's child.

Suddenly something deep inside Snape shifted and he saw not James's arrogance but Lily's sense of fair play in Potter's, no Harry's actions. Bits and pieces of ignored information came together and in a moment of clarity Snape realized the truth. That Harry Potter was a victim of fate just as he, Snape was and did not deserve what had been done to him. In that moment _hope_ blossomed inside Severus Snape and for the first time he believed that the boy, Lily's boy, could save him, could save them all.


End file.
